My Ouran
by FruitCakeCrumbs
Summary: Kumi slowly makes friends with the host cub, along with her best friend, Ryry, what romances will occur I wonder... ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, and guyettes. This is my first ever fan fiction so its a bit ... bad, if ya get what im sayin. Sooooooooooooooooo, yeah read it :D P.s Excuse my bad punctuation etc.**

I got up out of bed, and slowly unravelled my plaits, exposing little curls, not quite the head of long, lucious red ringlets i had wished for i guess, but it would have to do. I put on my yellow dress, and dabbed on a bit of mascara. I love my school, i really do, but sometimes i wish we were at free will to wear whatever we wanted.  
>Kumiko ,! My mother shouted Im leaving now, Sir Atiko will take you in as per usual! I won t bother replying, she would ve left already anyway.<br>I slipped on my designer shoes and strolled down the long driveway, bag on shoulder.  
>I knew that Ryouko would be wating at the gates for me with Hisako and Sonoka, Hisako s cool, but unfortunatley, Sonoka is a little puppy-dog that likes to follow us around everywhere. Sir Atiko pulled up at the gates a couple of minutes after the bell had gone, but there was trusty Ryry still standing there slumped over her ipod, one leg resting on the fence.<br>She looked up from her ipod and grinned at me, quickly shoving it in her bag.  
>We slunk into our seats, not that the teachers would tell us off anyway as we have payed excessive amounts of money to come here, but its still fun to act like a commoner .<br>I was all alone at free period, as Ryry was in detention, shes not much of a fan of the no chewing gum in lessons rule, she s not really the type of person that you would think comes here, and you especially wouldn t class her as a lady . I suddenly remembered about th host club, and thought i would go there for the first time.  
>I looked down, my feet scoughing the floor. Before i knew it my hand had been taken and was being kissed. I lookd up, amazed. There standing infront of me was a handsome looking boy, with big blue eyes, blonde hair, and a slightly irritating grin. He may be good looking, but he wasnt my type.<br>Please, sit my beautiful cherry blossom, welcome to the host club, My name is Tamaki, the king. As its your first time here at the host club, would you care for yours truly to assist you today? I wavered, not knowing what to say, Tamaki looking shocked at my reply.  
>I slowly sipped my tea, but i couldn t help noticing a tall, dark and handsome boy gazing at a younger looking blonde boy, protecting him almost. I Suddenly got a wave through my stomach, before i knew it i had fallen off my chair, i was having another vision. I saw the tall dark one, shouting my name, overlooking a large lake, he looked terrified.<br>I tried hard not to think about it walking home with Ryry, she was jabbering on about Eponine or something, i just nodded once in a while.  
>Mother, oh mother dearest i am home I Drooled sarcastically. I offered Ryry a drink but she just shook her head, typical. We giggled at some funny videos on my laptop for a while, but soon her mum came and i was left alone in my large jungle themed bedroom. I went on the host club s website, only to see photos of them all in different cosplay, it had tags of their names. Obviously, there was tamaki slap bang in the middle, grinning like a mad man, on either side of him were two twins, identical, named Hikaru and Kaoru. Next to Hikaru was a smallish girl in the boys uniform, i wonder why? He name was Haruhi, And next to her was a brainy looking boy with glasses and a kind smile, named Kyoya. On Kaoru s side was the small blonde boy i saw, named Honey as a nickname, holding a little stiffed toy. And there he was. Right next to honey was the tall dark one named Mori, I was intruiged at his quietness and was determined to find out more... All i needed was a plan.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter to My Ouran, I understand im not the bestest speller etc in the world, but please don't put me down and decide not to read this for that reason only. I love this chapter and can't wait to write number 3 ! Its a little longer than chapter 1, however compared to other stories i have read, it nothing. Thank you !**

The next day I introduced Ryry to the host club, and it took a bit of work... BUT I DON T WANNA GO TO THIS STUPID CLUB! She screeched as I dragged her down the hallway to music room 3. I opened the door and out flew rose petals and a bright white glow. There was a large number of giggling girls scattered around the room, each talking to a host. I looked around and saw Ryry sitting with Kyoya, Obviously, she s settled in well. I looked around for Mori, and unfortunatley, he was sitting with a girl already, looking bored. I decided talking to him after school would be the best option.  
>Maybe i should say a little about me. I hate those sheets you have to fill in all about yourself, the teachers actually pretending they are the slightest bit interested in your personal life, as if.<br>Im not sure what to write ... I have reddish hair ( dyed ! ) Long lucious ringlets (i wish!) and ... possibly the most boring, un-dramatic life on the history of this earth. I guess I should be thankful really, I have a nice house, a nice school, good friends, and of course everybody wants that, but who dosen t want a bit of action either ?  
>I ran out of period 5 as fast as lightning, hoping to catch Mori on his way out. I suddenly crashed into someone, my books scattering all over the floor.<br>You walloping idiot, watch where you re going! I said while gathering up my book, I hear a ver low sorry , I looked up, my green eyes shining with hope, and there he was, towering above me, a straight face, but you could tell he was trying hard not to show the slightest smirk. Oh ... Mori, sorry I squealed, i couldnt help it, up close he looked so .. so ... Perfect.  
>MORI SENPAI, BUNNY WANTS HIS CAKE ! Said a little high voice from the background. Honey came skipping upto us. Sometimes I find it hard to belive that he is a year older than me. Honey frowned when he saw me, then his face suddenly changed into a large grin.<br>MORI SENPAI HAS A GIRLFRIEND ! Shouted Honey at the top of his lungs.  
>Girls everywhere looked around at us, gasping. Mori just rolled his eyes and walked off with Honey skipping behind him. Once they had gone, the girl I saw with Mori at the host club earlier came up to me and snarled in my ear He s mine you stupid cow, why would he be interesed in someone like YOU ? I just laughed at her immaturity, however Ryry, appearing suddenly, took different action. Ryry is always getting into fights, and im the one who has to try and stop her. However, when I got in the middle of the fight to try and break them up, i felt a hard thwack around my face, I collapsed onto the floor. I felt a harsh wave through my body, In my vision,i saw Ryry this time, and she was crying, i was trying to settle her but she just shouted at me to go away. Before i knew it was being lifted up in to strong arms, being carried over to a car, but i blanked out before anything else happened.<br>I woke up by myself. I was in a clean bed, in somebodys house. I got out of bed, wobbling a bit, the side of my face burning. I wandered down a huge set of steps thinking it would never end. I eventually found myself in a huge kitchen, white and polished. There, with his back to me was Mori, chopping carrots.  
>Ahem He looked around with a straight face,<br>This is for you He said flatly, passing me a bowl of yummy looking noodles. I hadn t realised how hungry I was until I tucked in, I would have felt self concious eating in front of him, but to be honest, I couldn t care less. He stared at me until I had scraped off the last noodle from the bowl, and he immediatley snached it up and took it to the kitchen. I felt bit awkward, so I decided to start up a conversation.  
>Sooooo ... what happened ? I started off.<br>You were hit, and i saw you fall to the ground. He replied, looking straight into my eyes.  
>So you decided to take me back to your house ? I said confused now.<br>He nodded.  
>Well I should be off I said standing up.<br>He walked over to the door and opened it.  
>Well ... thanks? I said walking out the door, I recognised the street straight away, and knew my way home. I stopped and looked behind me, the door was closed, i memorised the house number and walked on home.<br>I walked through the door of my house, expecting worried calls from my mother, but it was as quiet as Mori s house. I ran two steps at a time up to my bedroom, and shut the door behind me. I went over to my computer and checked my emails. I had 2, one from Ryry and one from ... The host club? I opened the one from Ryry first, she was so sorrowfull, not like her at all. She felt so bad about the incident that she promised me a big bag of chocolates all to myself tommorow, I didn t complain. I catiously opened the one from the host club, and it contained an invitation to be a guest of honour at the ball, along with a friend of my choosing. I wasn t going to go to the ball, but now i had no choice, I smiled to myself, knowing exactly who I was going to dance with.

**Thankyou for reading ! Please don't forget the reviews as they are dearly appreciated and I will always respond to them !.**


	3. Chapter 3

I really don t understand the concept of dresses, I mean, what must have popped into the person s head when they thought of the, so called genius idea ? I looked over at Ryry, in a dark green, strapless a-line dress, with a small trail, it was plain, but still suited her oh too well, and so elegant with her Shoulder length black hair embroided with diamond hair clips. She was definitley going to catch Kyoya s eye, and she knew it. She twirled around in her dress all evening.  
>My dress, was more princess like, it had a slim fitting top, and a puffy skirt, and may i add, i was overly happy with it. It was a dark blue coulor, with the skirt ruffled and covered in diamonds. My hair had been specially curled, also covered in little sparkly clips and diamonds. My dorbell rang, and both me and Ryry squealed. We looked out of the window, and there it was, a great white stallion, pulling and elegant white carraige, embroided with roses of all coulors. It was all so perfect. The coachman tipped his white top hat and we jumped in, squealing. I didn t really realise what guest of hounor meant, but now im happy i didn t deny the offer.<br>When we finally drew up at Ouran, it looked as beautiful as ever, with the same roses scattered everwhere, small fountains and fairy lights. I squealed in delight as we walked into the great hall, too beautiful for words. The grand staircase had fairy lights and flowers spun around it, and the whole hall looked as if it was from a movie. I saw Haruhi in a tux, I guess some girls just really don t have any fashion sense. Suddenly the speakers boomed, announcing the arrival of the host club. The doors at the top of the staircase swung open, revealing the boys. They were all wearing a white tuxedo, (obiously the theme for tonight) but all had on different coulored bow ties. I smiled at the coincidence of Mori wearing a dark blue tie, and Kyoya wearing green, could this night get any better ? It could. I got my dance with Mori. The song went so quickly, yet so slowly was such a graet dancer, strong, yet gracefull. I looked over to where Kyoya and Ryry were, but i coudnt see them. While Mori got dance with some other lucky girl, i went in search. I looked around every nook and cranny, but they were still nowhere to be seen. I decided to look outside. The night was breezy, yet fresh, my dress swung in the wind. And then i heard it, the faint sobs. I found my way to a large oak tree, and there was Ryry, sobbing her heart out. W-w-w-what h-happened ! I squeaked at her.  
>K-k-k-k-KYAOYYAAA She wailed Wha about Kyoya ! I said He rejected meee ! He said he wasnt the relationship type of person ! She cried loudly.<p>I tucked myself into bed. Thinking about poor Ryry, we went straight home after she told me. I couldnt help feeling happy though, not because of RyRy, but because when i left, i told Mori that we were leaving, and he looked honestly sad. Im realy starting to like him, but I just hope to god I don t do anything stupid.<br>We are all going to a water park tommorow, I really hope Ryry and Kyoya sort it out, although I know they will, Not that i ve had a vision or anything ... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello My little seedlings. I realised while reading my friend, Eponine in Spirit's fanfic ( No advertising there, I promise.) that I have forgotten to put the fact that unfortunately, i do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub in each of my chapters, and for this mistake, i offer you all my deep sorrows ( pah ) for not including this terribly important information. Enjoy this chapter. OH I nearly forgot, I would rate this chapter a T+ ( if there was one) For some scary parts D:, Don't wanna ruin it or anything ...**

I awoke to Hunny s loud cries for cake. All the hosts, Haruhi, Ryry and me were all squished into a minicab we had rented, with Kyoya driving. He insisted that he was the most reliably able, and it would be better than Tamaki, nobody disagreed. Ryry and Kyoya were not on speaking terms, not even a glance in the others directon, this should be fun.

We chugged up to the car park. But there was only a couple of parking spaces ... I should have known that this was not going to be a commoners waterpark, nope. It just happened to be Honey s. We walked through to huge gates, Me, Ryry and Haruhi went to the ladies changing rooms, ignoring Tamaki and the twins offers not to be sexist and go in together.  
>Haruhi s swimsuit was ... well ... very pink and little girly. Me and Ryry decided that she could not embarras herself in it , and luckily, the twins had showed us a whole other room, full of marvelous swimsuits. So much for me packing my best swimsuit, it was nothing compared to theese baby s. Apparantley the twins mum was a top designer, and a good one too.<br>After much trying on, we eventually decided. Haruhi was to wear a turqoise tankini; cute, and not too revealing. Ryry was going to have a cute black and white poka dot strapless swimming costume. I, was going to wear a orange bikini top with little matching shorts. The boys all looked the same, but funnily enough with the same coulor swimming trunks as the bow ties they wore at the ball. When we saw the boys, Haruhi turned bight pink, covering heself up with her hands. Me and Ryry just sighed and went to sunbathe.  
>I suddenly felt someone there, and i quickly opened my eyes. It was Mori.<p>

" You fell asleep" He said" And i thought you may want some suncream"He added, passing me the bottle.

I looked around me, and Ryry had gone. I looked towards the pool, and there was Ryry chatting to Kyoya, as if nothing had happened. I lookeed round again, and Mori was still there. I smiled at him, and thats when it happened, he bent down, chair height, he was so close to me ...

"Wohoo, Kuummiiii" Laughed Ryry, i opened my eyes. Great, now im dreaming about him.

I' ve made up with Kyoya she giggled.  
>"I knew it" I smiled<p>

"Yeah, well, you have a slight advantage" She laughed.

"Im gunna have a dip" I said I casually walked over to the pool, and shouted BOMBS AWAY as i dive bombed into the pool, splashing everyone on my way. Ryry followed my lead, and soon we were all in the pool, splashing about and laughing.  
>I looked around at Ryry flirting with Kyoya, Mori giving Honey a water-back-ride, Tamaki and Haruhi happily chatting, and the twins .. well, ya know.<br>I wanna go on THAT I said pointing at a huge slide. We all agreed, only Kyoya seemed reluctant "

I-i-ur- think i will stay behind and work out our profits" He stuttered.  
>Ryry seemed to not like that idea, and she had to drag him over to the slide.<br>Mori went first, with Honey on his lap, we heard high pitched screams and laughter at the bottom, which all seemed to freak out Kyoya a little more. I went next, twirling down at high speeds, and a large splash at the bottom, I looked up and smiled at Mori, who helped me up in return. Next was Ryry, then Hikaru, then Kaoru, then Haruhi, And finally, we heard Kyoya set off, screaming, we thought it was out of enjoyment, but the screaming stopped, and Kyoya never came. We were all slightly bewildered, until I saw the blood trickle down the slide, Ryry saw it too.  
>"CALL AN AMBULANCE !" I screamed to Tamaki. He sped to get his phone, while Ryry crouched down in a corner, "It will be fine"I reassured her<p>

She told me to go away and help Kyoya.

We were all crying by this point, except Mori, who seemed surprisingly in control. He decided to climb up the slide a bit and see if Kyoya was ok. He came down, lookin very pale. "TAMAKI WE NEED THAT AMBULANCE!" ! He screeched, which was unusual for him.  
>Im on it, im on it He replied.<br>We soon heard the sirens.  
>I hope to good Kyoya s ok.<p>

**Please review, because if you don't you will DIE just like Kyoya ... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Don't wanna scare you or anything...**


	5. Chapter 5

**WUTUPMAREADERZ. I know what your all thinking, KYOYA ! But just read and put you little minds to rest ... for the remembrance of poor ickle Kyoya. PWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH. ( there Keira, that was just to annoy you ) Thanks to my reviewers, SunshineRealism13 and Eponine in Spirit, Enjoy my little ducklings, and oh, i don't own Ouran ... :(**

**Kumiko POV**

I couldnt look at Kyoya being loaded onto the ambulance. Nobody knew what to do when the ambulance roared away.

"The am-am-ambulance man shooke his h-h-head" Stuttered Ryry.

I went and gave her a big bear hug. We all decided to get changed and go to the hospital. We all got changed as quick as a flash, and headed off to the hospital in the minicab. I saw Kyoya's glasses being held tightly in Ryry's hand, but i decided it would be best not to say anything. I suddenly saw Ryry s eyes turn from sadness to anger, she speedily swiveled to me.  
>"YOU" She screeched.<br>"WHY DIDN T YOU SEE THIS COMING ? YOU CAN SEE EVERYTHING, WHY CANT YOU USE YOUR POWERS TO HELP PEOPLE, RATHER THAN SEEING YOURSELF WITH BLOODY MORI YOU SELFISH COW!" She finished.

I gasped in horror, not only had she let out the fact i liked Mori, but she also gave away the biggest secret of my life, my visions. Everybody turned to me, confusion on their faces. When we got to the hospital, i ran out of the minicab as fast as lightning, speeding up the highway. I heard her shout ,  
>"And, YOU suggested we go on the slide, your a murderer Kumiko Toyotomi !" She bellowed down the street.<p>

I ran and ran, feeling fast, but going nowhere at all. It was Mori who found me crouching in an alleyway. I cried and cried on his shoulder, and we sat there together in silence for a long time indeed.

"So" He started

"You have visions?" He finished a little glimmer in his eyes.  
>"Look, this is really not the right time" I replied.<br>He nodded, and went back to looking at the floor.  
>He eventually got up, and i followed him back to the hospital.<br>I got in and Ryry was crying. She came over and hugged me tight, apologising again and again. I forgave her, but i still didn t feel better about myself, the words Murderer Kept replaying in my head.  
>A nurse came in and adressed us that Kyoya was in a stable position, however, it still wasnt looking good. It eventually came to midnight and with no further news, we all decided to go home.<p>

I got through my door, to see my mum there.

" Hey, how was your day?" She said, not really seeming interested.  
>"Kyoya might die." I said, starting to well up.<br>"Who s Kyoya? God, you and your books." She laughed

"Kyoya's real mum ... he is my friend, and he went to the water-park"I told her, tears i my eyes.  
>"Ah, poor lad." She said, and wandered off to the lounge.<br>I ran upto my room, furious with my mum, how could she be so, so ... ARRRR!

**Ryry POV**

I didn t go home, and i didn t stay at the hospital. I went to the cemetry. I knelt down beside my baby brothers tomb stone, and placed some white lilly's. I cant handle all the memories, the day Mitsuo died, the hospital ... The funeral. I couldn t go through this all again.

**Mori POV**

I thought of Kumi. She dosen t know how I feel, but I cant do this to Honey. No, this is wrong, I need to think of Kyoya right now, on the outside i may be straight faced, but on the inside? Im crying like a little baby, and the sight of him in that tunnel will haunt me forever.

**Kyoya POV**

I dreamt. I saw a light, but it slowly eased away. I thought i had died, until I heard voices, Ryouko crying mostly. But i couldnt open my eyes, or my mouth, it was like nothing I have ever experienced before, I knew from the start that that slide was a bad idea, i just had a feeling. I guess i gave into peer pressure, and went for it. My setting off was all wrong, before i knew it my body had been squashed in all the wrong places, i screamed in pain but nobody helped, i felt my bones craking, tumbling down the slide my head got bashed, and then I stopped still, into the darkness.

**. Please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my duckies, Not my BEST chapter, i have to say.. i don't own Ouran .. bladedeyblah, etcetc ...**

**Kumi POV**

1 Week later ...

Ryry was the first to greet Kyoya' s arrival back home. It was a Sunday morning, I would say the sun was shining, but that would be a blatant lie. The rain bashed against the windows at Mori s house, where we were all greeting Kyoya.  
>I looked over at Mori, who was sitting in the exact same spot as the other day. I smiled looking at him, it makes you wonder whats going through his head sometimes. All of a sudden, he spun round and looked me in the eye, a slight smile on his perfectly tanned face. I blushed and looked towards the door, which at the exact same time, Kyoya was pushed in on his wheelchair by Tamaki. I gasped - I didn t mean to, but i couldnt help it, he looked so ... different. His legs and arms were all bandaged up.<br>It was deadly silent, until Kyoya piped up.  
>"So who s been calculating our profits while i ve been gone?" He asked, dead serious.<br>None of us coud help laughing out loud.  
>As the day went on, it became lighter outside, I so desperatley wanted to go in the pool, but it would be a bit mean on Kyoya. It was almost like he could tell what i was thinking.<br>"Don t worry, don t let me stop you all from going in the pool- even if i wasnt a cripple, i wouldnt go in !"

I smiled gratefully, but it was Mori who suggested not, as we should all be with Kyoya. I blushed at his remark, he made me sound like a horrible person.  
>Later on, Mori suggested we should all stay round, as Tamaki and the twins were a tad tipsy already. Me and Ryry had a private little girly giggle at the thought of having a sleepover with the boys, but we agreed.<p>

Drunk Tamaki suggested that us three girls should come and cuddle up with him, and by chance, he picked me up and took me to his bed. I screamed and struggled as he plonked me down on the bed and ginned, saying a slurred hello. Luckily, Mori was on guard sorting out the beds, and picked me up off the bed, and took me back to the living room, he went back into the bedroom and we heard a high-piched-Tamaki-screech. Honey came upto me and told me that Him and Mori could give me some free kendo lessons, to protect myself. I nodded my head- but it was only an excuse to spend more time with Mori. Tamaki came back into the room saying a slurred

"I am very, very, VERY sorry for my disgusting behavioouuuurrr and ..." He looked round at Mori Standing there giving him a look, telling him to continue

"and..." He repeated

"I would like to give you a BIG KISS to apologise" He said jokingly. Mori rolled his eyes and went back into the bedroom, i followed him in.  
>"Urr .. thanks .. i guess." I said<p>

He nodded

"Honey said you two could give me some free kendo lessons?" I said

He nodded.

"Your a very boring person, are you not"? I said jokingly.  
>Before i knew what was happening, I felt Mori s soft lips on mine, I gasped.<br>He pulled away, looking confused at himself.  
>I smiled up at him, my eyes gleaming. I suddenly heard Honey behind me<p>

"oah, what you guys been up to in here? Kissing !" He giggled

"N-n-no" Me and Mori stuttered simultaneously

"I was joking!" he laughed.

**Honey POV**

I was crying inside, i had seen them. She will pay for taking my takashi.

**Ryry POV**

I looked over to Kyoya, and handed him a little black notepad.  
>"Whats this?" He asked.<br>"A notepad, duh" I replied anxiously.  
>He opened up the notebook, and there were pages and pages filled with mathematic equations.<p>

"You asked who had worked out the profits, and i have. Im not as dumb as you think"I informed him.  
>He smiled up at me and said thankyou, in a calm and loving voice that made me shiver.I know what i feel foor Kyoya, and so does he, after that night at the ball, i feel so stupid to chase him like this, but i can help, i just have to make him happy, its my addiction... he's my addiction<p>

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my duckies, I down own Ouran and all that jazz, enjoy x**

**Kumi POV**

We all were getting snuggled into bed at Mori s house, Me, Ryry and Haruhi in the spare room, Haruhi on the main bed and me and Ryry on the floor with fold-up beds, which were surprisingly comfortable.

Us girls went into the boys room to say goodnight, and Kyoya was all tucked up, in an awkward position, but he said he was ok. Mori wasnt in bed, but he was looking out the window. Honey was scrambling around with his covers, he forgot his pyjamas so he had to borrow one of Mori s shirts, which was still more like a dress on him. Tamaki and the twins were dead out of it, fully clothed on top of the sheets.  
>We went back to the spare room and got in bed. I slowly drifted off, it was school tommorow , however, i didn t have my uniform, so Mori promised me he would drop me off at my house in the morning to get changed.<br>I felt my shouder being tapped, i sleepily opened my eyes Is it morning already! I exasperated.  
>Mori looked at me. He was fully dressed, but not in uniform.<br>He wound a blanket around me and took my hand. I felt a happy shiver go up my spine. He led me outside into the cold breeze, and he lay down on a grassy hill. I was a bit confused, but i lay down next to him, a foot apart, and then i saw them. The black night sky contrasted with the flying diamonds, swooping around. We must have been there for a while, until I started shivering. He took my hand and other shouder and swiftly pulled me up to his warm body. I happily snuggled upto his chest, he moved his head round to me and ...

"TAKASHIIII" I heard Honey shout.  
>Mori quickly got up, and rushed over to Honey.<br>"Takashi, me and Usa-chan wanted to see the stars!" Honey squealed.  
>Mori walked back over to me, and Honey bounded behind him. Mori lay down next to me, but Honey squished in the middle.<br>"I want to be in the middle!" He grinned, but there was something in his eyes i just couldnt understand.

The morning came quickly, and of course Honey decided to come to my house too.  
>"Do you have any cake?" He asked sweetly, wandering in.<br>He happiy sat down with a piece of double chocolate fudge cake, Mori sitting next to him, staring at my family photo.  
>I legged it up the stairs, and shoved over my head my yellow dress, put on my white tights and plonked my brown shoes onto my feet. I took out my baids to reveal some satisfying red curls, smudged on some brown eye pencil and mascara, and ran back down the stairs.<br>Honey was sitting there smiling, chocolate all over his face.  
>"here" I said, wiping his face He frowned at me.<br>"NO ! I want Takashi to do it!" He yelled.  
>I handed Mori the wipe and got myself some toast.<p>

I sat in the back, whie Honey was with Mori in the front, Mori was driving. We all went our seperate ways when we got into school. My first lesson was English, I knew just how Juliet felt, somebody getting in the way of you and your Romeo. After second period, i decided to go and look for Ryry. I eventually found her in a fight, with nobody other than the girl who likes Mori. She saw me, and gave me a fake smile, evil.  
>"HEY Kumi ! Soo .. Hows it going with Mori? Bet you havent kissed him, unlike me." She snarled.<br>I froze, hurt.  
>"She s lying, ignrore the stupid ! $%" Ryry grimaced.<br>She raised an eyebrow, and smirked.  
>"Go ask him yourself if you don t believe me" She laughed.<p>

I stormed off, wondering what this was all about.I saw Mori over the other side of the grounds. I sashayed over there trying to keep back the anger, fit to burst inside of me.  
>"She said you kissed her." I growled at him.<br>"If she is you then yes, but anyone else ? No." He replied and smiled at me. He quickly looked over his shoulders warily, then bent down and kissed me, it was as good as the first time. no, better.  
>I walked back over to Ryry and the girl.<p>

"He denied all charges" I said happily.  
>"Yeah...so...On ya bike Mike" Ryry stammered.<p>

We linked arms and walked off together, feeling happy.  
>"So, do you really like Mori?" She said excitedly<p>

"Mhhnm, i dunno" I said, dead serious, with a hint of a smile in my face, as she had no idea how much.

**REVIEW !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ducklings! I hope you enjoy this chapteroonie.**

**Ouran is not mine, i repeat, not mine. ... :( .**

**Kumi Pov**

It was Honey's Birthday ... yay.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!" Honey sang in music room 3.

This had been going on all day, and we were all getting a bit sick of it, except Mori. His birthday party was after school, There was a bouncy castle, a clown and lots, and LOTS of cake. As the bell thrashed through my ears, I swung my bag around my back and wandered off to class.

As I was walking, I happened to hear a giggling. I walked round the corner, and there saw her, that girl. Mori was there too. I hid behind the wall to watch, as she flung herself at him. I gasped, but Mori shoved her off quickly, but strongly.

"Noriko ..." He started.

She put her finger upto his lips, shushing him.

"I know what your going to say .. you like that ... Kumiko girl. To be honest, i think your too good for her. You would suit somebody pretty, and friendly ... and a good kisser ... Like me." She said.

Mori just chuckled

"Im sorry, but it wont happen" He told her.

She shrugged her shoulders

"I will have you one day Takashi Mori Nozuka, whether you like it or not" She laughed.

I didn't know how to react to this whole 'conversaton', I mean, im glad he rejected her, of course, but she said she will still have him?

After about five minutes of contemplating, I suddenly realised about last lesson. I flew down the hallway, only to crash into Kyoya. He said sorry, while snatching his black notepad back from me, which I had kindly picked up for him. It makes you wonder what's in that thing. He asked me if Ryouko would be at Honey's party tonight, I managed to stifle a little giggle while I nodded, Ryry would want all the details of this important event in her life.

I sashayed into German, without a care in the world, looking forward to after school. For seeing Mori of course, not the clowns.

I waited by the gates for Ryry, but she never came. I decided i would look around the school for her.

**Ryry Pov**

I lay still on the floor, blood seeping through my clothes. I heard the distant shouts of Kumi, calling for me. I tried my hardest to respond, summoning up all the power I had, but nothing came out. My face was battered with bruises and blood. I can't believe SHE would do that. I only went into the room to ask her why she was crying, but she took it the wrong way. I guess when your that upset about something, not even the rock could beat you.

I saw the pain in Kumi's eyes when she saw me. She started screaming for help, but nobody came, it was out of hours and nobody was there.

**Kumi Pov**

I tried to lift her in my arms, but i was too weak. I frantically took out my mobile and dialled for an ambulance. I saw it turn off the second somebody answered, I knew I should have charged it last night. Suddenly, i felt a presence behind me. I looked round and there she was, sneering down at me. I wondered how she could have come by as so sweet and innocent in that one episode she asked out Mori. I closed my eyes, my life flashing before me, but nothing happened. I opened them again, only to see Ryry in Mori's arms, him pacing quickly through the hallway. In the corner of my eye, I could see her knocked out in the corner. Honey's big blue eyes looked down at me.

"That girl was mean so I kicked her"He announced.

I smiled at him.

"I mean, I wasn't expecting to see all this, Me and Takashi were only coming for some party decorations."He added.

Then i saw his eyes drop

"I bet there wont be any party now, will there?" he asked me, hurt.

I reassured him that it would be held at another date, and I ran down the hallway to catch up Mori. I got outside, only to see the ambulance drive away, with him sitting in it next to poor battered and bruised Ryyr. Honey walked up behind me and tugged my sleeve to a taxi, and we drove away into the frosty night towards the hospital, trailing the ambulance.

**Ryry Pov**

I awoke in a clean white room, with tubes coming out of my arms. I looked over to see Kumi sleeping on a battered old chair, her legs upto her chest. A nurse walked in and smiled at Me and Kumi.

"Your friend seems very nice" She started

"She has been lying there for hours, refusing to move, waiting till you woke up." She finished.

I nodded at her, but it hurt my neck and I squeaked in pain. The nurse gave me a quick jab in the arm, and the pain quickly settled. Mori then walked in, holding two cups of coffee. I saw a little smile come from his face as he saw me and Kumi, I don't know if he was smiling because I was awake, or Kumi was asleep. The nurse fluttered her eyelashes at him and told him I was doing fine, he just nodded and sat next to Kumi, sipping coffee.

**Thankyou for reading this ! The next chapter will be on its way soon enough, please review, all is appreciated !**

**_Choccyolate _**


	9. Chapter 9

**READREADREAD :D Oh yeah, Ouran HAS now been sold over to my company, Choccyolate Risks. I keed, I keed. I don't even know what made me think up that name. Heh, enjoy ! 3**

**Kumi POV**

I pushed Ryry's wheelchair out of the sliding doors of the hospital, a frosty pang hit my face as I walked out. Mori held a door of a disabled taxi open. Ryry wasn't disabled, I mean, she could walk and all, but it hurt her legs. She pushed herself through the taxi doors into the squishy seats. I sat in the middle, and Mori the other side of me.

As we slided through the cold night, I felt Mori hold my hand, out of Ryry's eye. I squeased his back. To be honest, im not really sure why we hadn't told anyone about us, we hadn't really talked about it. We don't talk much, mind you. As the car came to a halt outside Ryry's house, Mori let go of my hand and jumped out the doors, opening Ryry's door. He took her hand and helped her out, as she plonked down into her wheelchair. I pushed her upto her door, where her Maid welcomed us, and helped her inside. Ryry offered if we wanted to come in for a drink, but we declined, saying we had homework. But of course, we didn't.

Mori told the taxi driver we would be fine from here, paid him, and the taxi driver gave us a secret little wink as he drove off into the night. We stayed apart from each other, until we couldn't be seen by Ryry, when Mori took me into his arms, lifting me off the ground as he kissed me, an amazing kiss, but after a minute or so, I pushed him away.

"We can't carry on like this" I said

" It can't be a secret forever, I mean, my mums getting suspicious of me going out every night of the week, and the whole 'im visiting Ryry' act wont work now." I finished.

I saw Mori think

"Not yet" He said.

We walked along the pavement for a while until we came up to my house. He gave me a feeble wave and then wandered off into the pitch black. God I love him.

The next morning was a Monday. Great. I had approximately 3 pieces of homework not done for today. It was strange not seeing Ryry in her usual spot. As I walked into the over decorated hallway of Ouran, I got looks and whispers from most of the students, things do get around quickly. One girl even came upto me and told me that SHE had been expelled. This kept up my smile for most of the day, other than the times I saw girls flutter their eyelashes at Mori in the host club, obviously his heroic rescue news spread quickly too. Kyoya was being extra-kind to Ryry, sat in her wheelchair. She didn't have the uniform on, because she wasn't having an official school day, just a visit, she would be back next Monday.

And then it happened.

Mori suddenly walked away from the girl who was flirting with him, and up to me. There was something in his eyes I just couldn't make out, It looked like a mixture of love, hunger and desire. I knew what was about to happen, and im sure you do too. I shook my head at him, signalling the wrong time, but he ignored me. He bent down to my eye level, i felt slightly uncomfortable, sitting down, with Honey next to me, eating cake, but for once in his life, Mori ignored Honey. Everyone gasped as he passionately kissed me, It seemed to go on for ever, until I heard Honey shout and felt his surprisingly strong bones tear us apart. He was shouting out. Tamaki was shouting at him for harming his little princess, Ryry was gawping, the twins were laughing and shouting, Kyoya was calculating profits in his notebook, and some of the girls were either, whimpering, shouting out thier love poems to Mori, or gossiping and texting.

I ran out of the room, finding it all to much. I found the theatre, sat on the most random chair and sat there, contemplating what the hell had just happened. I couldn't think still in that school, so I ran out of the huge wooden main door, down the pathway and eventually found a lake, it was hidden, private, and peaceful. My mind was exploding with thoughts. I don't know how, but I found myself at the side of the lake. I stripped down to my underwear and jumped in. It was cold, but I didn't care. I floated around on my back for a while, until I decided I wanted to get out and warm into my uniform. As I was crawling up the muddy banks, I slipped into the water. I couldn't find my swimming abilities as the undercurrent pulled me down. I heard some shouting vaguely, and I tried to swim upwards, but I couldn't. I felt myself breathe in uncontrollably, and I blacked out, falling deep into the pits of the lake.

**Uh-Oh Spaghetti O's. Please carry on reading, review, and give me your Ideas for a chapter of my story. OH ! And PM me your fan character, for a chance for them to have a guest appearance in an episode ! :) Love y'all. 3**


	10. Chapter 10 short

I awoke on crisp white sheets, in a hospital. There was nobody about, and I struggled to remember what happened.

I was starting to remember what happened, when a nurse came in. She gave me a look, of pity and, almost as if she felt bad for me. The Mori walked in, tear stained, That wasn't like him? Then he looked up at me, anger in his eyes, But he came over and hugged me instead.

"There is something I ... I need to tell you." He spoke

"Its a long story, but I will get to the main part... Kumi?" He said

"y-y-yes?" I stammered back

"Ryry died."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi .. I don't own Ouran ... Huhhh. :**_(_

**_Kumi pOV_**

_"Hi!, My name is Ryouko, But call me Ryry, because my full name just sounds silly!" Giggled Ryry_

_It was my first day of school, my limp brown hair, in the best tied ponytail I could do at that age (My Mother couldn't be bothered with me). The little girl had bright rosy cheeks, and the longest jet-black hair I had ever seen, tied up in two long plaits, fastened with a red bow. She took my hand and we ran down the corridors, her dragging me along._

_"I ... I love your hair" I whispered to her in the playground_

_"THANKS!"She told me, bright eyed._

_But the next day her hair had all been cut off, although she had a shoulder length bob, she still looked stunning._

_"It was all my fault!"She whispered to me, "I was stirring my nanna's soup, and my hair caught fire! It had to be chopped off, because otherwise it would be really stinky." She giggled. She had no care's, little Ryry, she just looked on the bright side of everything._

**Ryry POV**

I walked up behind Mori, asking him what was wrong.

"Kumi, I .. think she's in the river" He told me frantically.

Before I knew it, he had jumped in, ducking his head in and out of the water

I saw him duck down for a longer time, and pull her out of the water, But she was dead. I could see it. He put her on the bank and started performing CPR while I phoned an ambulance.

I was panicking, and I started to form a pain in my chest. I was getting worse and worse

"My .. OW.. Mori, my chest hurts.. OOW"I screeched

I felt one final, painful straining pang, and I fell to the ground, hearing the ambulance noises getting harsher and harsher, I blacked out.

**MORI POV**

"We can only take one on board" An ambulance man told me, while the other was phoning another ambulance. I looked from Kumi to Ryry and back again. I picked up Kumi and put her on the ambulance, while I stayed with Ryry. I looked down at her.

"Im so sorry" I muttered to her. I repeated it again and again until the other ambulance arrived. I feared it was too late.

**Sorry it was so short, but im outta time and I thought I should explain. The next chapter will be a little skip into the future, but not too far. Sorry if i made y'all sad.. :"(**

**Please PM me with your own fan characters, and tell me where you think they would fit into the story. Promise they will be in it somewhere 3 Much Lav xoxox **

**OH YEAH, Its ending in a few chapters. Boohoo.**


End file.
